


By the Book

by moderndayportia



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Lemon, Light BDSM, Oneshot, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-29
Updated: 2018-05-29
Packaged: 2019-05-15 04:22:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14783519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moderndayportia/pseuds/moderndayportia
Summary: Sakura falls asleep in the library again instead of going home and Kakashi punishes her thoroughly. KakaSaku. Warning: LEMON/pure smut





	By the Book

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally posted on ff.net in 2009 and survived the NC-17 purge, but I thought moving it over here would be a good idea just in case. Have fun.

Sakura had just sunk into a lovely dream involving different gauges of medical staples and their application to field wounds when a strong hand laced deep into the roots of her loose hair and pulled. Her head was brought gently but firmly up off the table and its path was not stopped until her neck was arched awkwardly, her nose pointing straight up at the ceiling.

Sleep-heavy green eyes heaved open and small hands shot upwards to grab at, and possibly destroy, the offender. But there was no enemy with a kunai pointed at her throat as her shinobi instincts immediately warned; just a hand with long elegant fingers entwined in her hair and a stretching expanse of dark blue going up, up, up until it ended with a stony eye and a wild bush of silver hair.

"Ouch, Kakashi," she whined, the half-awakened state making her partially digress into a petulant child. One of the hands which had circled around his wrist in defense fell away to wipe at the small dribble of drool she could feel running down her cheek and chin and then went automatically to unseeingly dog-ear the open page of the book in front of her. "Lemme go."

He continued to stare down at her coldly, his hand neither releasing her nor loosening its grip. She could feel her neck begin to ache from the dramatic angle.

Any lingering sleepiness was all but eradicated by his aura.

"Kakashi, what are you-"

"No," his deep, steady voice interrupted. "What are you doing Sakura?"

She knew from his tone that it was a rhetorical question and so she chose not to answer, both to save her neck further mispositioning and because he cut a highly intimidating figure from her lower perspective.

"I have told you before that falling asleep at the library with your nose buried in a medical book is no longer acceptable, haven't I?"

Again, not a question he actually wanted answered.

"And yet, here I find you, for the second night this month."

She cringed slightly because she knew he was right.

"Instead of being a good girl and coming home to me and our nice, warm bed," his fingertips shifted through her hair in what she imagined was a tender way, "I catch you here with your cheek pressed lovingly to the cold pages of a book."

A slight tug.

"Again."

Okay, so maybe he was right, but that did not give him justification to come and bully her. Or pull her hair! The work she was doing here would save lives. She wasn't ignoring him to be selfish.

"But you don't understand. We have a surgery scheduled on Wednesday and I have this idea about a technique that would-"

She wasn't allowed to finish speaking because a gloved hand rose from wherever it had previously been hiding and muffled her moving lips.

Her eyes widened exponentially and the tiny hand that had been previously stroking tenderly over the yellowed paper of page 435 of The Methodology and Application of Chakra Healing to the Endocrine System shot quickly to grab his other wrist.

Kakashi shifted smoothly, instantly, and then his face was right next to hers, his masked mouth rubbing over the exposed shell of her ear and his chin brushing against her shoulder.

"Shhh," he whispered, or more appropriately demanded. "I speak. You listen."

The darkness permeating his tone and the heat fanning across her ear and cheek made Sakura's spine tense and straighten even further. Her fingers tightened around his wrists. Kakashi would never hurt her. She knew this, but there was still the tingling sensation of fear and excitement shooting down her taught neck.

Normally she would respond to this type of treatment with anger and violence. Yet there was something very sexually charged lingering in his voice that made her curious. And she trusted him whole-heartedly.

Only him…

"I warned you last time. Did I not?"

His hand ensured that she could neither nod her head nor speak, so she simply stared up at the ceiling with wide eyes.

His lips shifted forward and ran lightly along the underside of her jaw, the fabric of his mask pulling friction from her sensitive skin before they returned to her unguarded ear.

"I'm afraid this means I have to punish you."

The tingling sensation had spread out from her neck and was now brewing in a much lower, much more intimate place.

This could not be happening. Not in the middle of the library. Not in public. Not now.

The hand in her hair released suddenly and her chin shot forward to relieve her neck's tense muscles.

"Hands on the desk, palms down," he commanded.

Oh, god, not now.

Rebellious hands acted of their own accord and left his wrists to flatten onto the desk in front of her.

Traitors.

"Very good," he growled dangerously into her ear. "Don't move them until I tell you to."

She still could not speak because her mouth was not yet freed from his grasp, but her lips shuddered against his gloved palm and her head nodded slightly in assent.

Sakura's eyes squeezed closed in anticipation and her fingers pulled nervously on the cheap wood. She could feel grooves from years of abuse on the surface. Her fingertips caressed these scars, seeking sensation from anywhere other than his hands and lips to anchor her to reality.

"Good girl," he mummered grittily. She heard shifting and then a pair of cool, bare lips were pressing against the back of her defenseless neck, on the sensitive spot just beneath her hairline.

Oh, how well he knew her body.

The throbbing began immediately.

Lips dragged along her hairline until they reached the other ear. She felt his nose nuzzle into her neck and then her ear was drawn in between teeth as he nibbled gently.

She shivered.

He hummed.

"I'm going to take my hand away from your mouth now," he whispered huskily. "You are not to speak until I tell you. Do you understand?"

She hazily nodded her head and took a deep breath through her nose.

"Remember that we are in a public place Sakura. If you make too much noise, somebody is going to find the village's top medic in a compromising position."

The hand covering her mouth retreated, fingers caressing down her jaw and then along the sore tendons in her abused neck. He stroked the trembling expanse there gently, but his smooth palms were kept from her needy skin by the gloves he was still wearing. They were normally the first thing she pulled from his body when she was in control.

He had such wickedly talented hands.

She moaned and sighed softly as he worked her neck over expertly. Her head lulled and rolled with pleasure.

But she was careful not to speak, not to let her emancipated lips form the protest she knew she should make.

They were in public. She had work to do. She had not done it on purpose.

He was serious and she did not want to risk stoking his temper further.

One hand left her creamy neck and caressed down along her side. She was normally ticklish there and he often teased her by exploiting this fact so her palms twitched on the desk, instinctively wanting to rise and protect her tender ribs.

But apparently today his hand had much more important places to be. Fingertips grazed across the slightly convex curve of her stomach and then traveled up, up, up along her burning center until they found the first button just below her collar bone.

His lips were now working fervently against her throat. She felt his teeth deliciously, dangerously graze over the skin above where she knew her carotid artery to be and her pulse fluctuated dramatically in response.

He pulled on the little pearl button of her blouse playfully, teasingly as his lips and hand continued to caress over her now relaxed neck. Sakura found herself wanting him to just get on with it—to slip the disk through the small hole and move on to the next— which would have been the sensible thing to do. But instead he gave a harsh tug and the button was wrenched from the blouse with a sharp snap of thread.

"Kakashi-"

Her angry protest was halted by teeth clamping harshly down onto her throat. It was a warning, but he was serious enough to leave a mark. They released her and a tongue laved over the burning skin.

"Not until I tell you to," he growled.

But this blouse was one of her favorites. And if fit so well…and…and-

Another button snapped off. And then another. And another.

She could hear their small collisions against the floor.

And then both of his hands were on her shirt and pulling it roughly open.

She whimpered.

"Shhhh," he whispered and breath rushed over the back of her ear.

His palms were suddenly on her breasts, cradling them through the thin fabric of her bra, flexing and contracting against her soft mounds. Her nipples hardened immediately.

"Mmm, Sakura," he moaned behind her.

She sighed and arched.

His fingertips hooked in the top of her cups and tugged roughly. The fabric of her bra gave way and her breasts spilled out into his hands. She had always hated the way his gloves felt against her skin, but tonight the rough sensation seemed to appropriately match the mood. He dragged his palms over her shivering skin but meticulously avoided the spot she liked best— the pebbled nipples adorning the apex of her curves.

One hand abandoned her rising and falling chest and lifted to her jaw. He yanked on her chin, pulling her head to the side roughly and her trembling lips were immediately caught. She realized he hadn't kissed her at all yet. And yet, despite this fact, she was already incredibly, ridiculously aroused.

Her bare thighs shifted anxiously over the wooden seat

His tongue stroked over her bottom lip tenderly, possessively before it entered her waiting mouth. She immediately submitted to his advances, but she was surprised that the caress of his tongue was not domineering like she had anticipated. It was heavy with love. The gentleness of his kiss made her forget the previous timbre of his commands, and her hands lifted off the table to lace behind her into the soft, downy hair at the nape of his neck. She loved twining her fingers through the short, soft hairs there, wrapping them around and around and-

His tender lips abruptly abandoned her and a rough hand forcefully grabbed both of her wrists and slammed them down onto the desk. The violent gesture interrupted her euphoria and her eyelids, which had drifted closed in pleasure, jumped opened in shock. She found herself looking deep into mismatched eyes: one gray, the other a slowly swirling red, yet both burning brightly through the dimmed library light.

"You are just incapable of following my directions tonight, aren't you?"

Fingers pinched her right nipple then and she could do nothing more than arch her back. The pressure increased and increased until it was straddling the margin of pain and she tried to yank her wrists free from his encompassing grasp in order to protect herself.

"Nah-uh," he teased.

The pressure increased more. Her hands twisted into fists and she pushed back into the chair in an attempt to gain distance. But she knew he had her trapped in the cage of his arms.

She whimpered.

He squeezed harder in response and then released the poor, abused nipple.

Both of his hands left her for a moment. Her head jerked forward again to relieve the stress he kept placing on her neck. Her palms immediately went back to their previously assigned places. She heard a rustling and then his hands returned to her hips, now freed of the barrier of gloves.

"Stand up," he commanded lowly. He tugged her hips upward.

She was confused.

Sakura's head was spinning from over stimulation and her neck and right breast were aching from his abuses. And yet, she knew that despite her shame, despite her anger, despite his ridiculous demands, her body was ready for him.

Her arousal always manifested in a deep, thirsty feeling that left her legs weak and her head foggy. Following his directions in this state was a near impossibility. Kakashi knew enough to guide her. His fingers and thumbs pulling her hips up until her knees were locked straight. She found herself bent partially over the desk, her palms pressed steadily into the wood to bear half of her weight and her legs spread wide to accommodate the chair between them.

It was an awkward position, and definitely not very sexy, but she felt too foggy to do anything else.

His hands squeezed the hollows of her hips hard and then ran down along the front of her thighs, his fingertips dragging over the bare skin, before they disappeared. In the next instant the chair between her legs was gone and something familiar and hard was pressing up against her, making constant contact from her feet to her lower back.

"Good girl," she heard him whisper quietly.

And then a hand was on her neck pushing it forward. Her face was guided down toward the desk and her cheek was pushed firmly onto the page of the open medical book.

Her back had arched awkwardly outward and her hands had automatically shifted forward to balance her weight onto small forearms, but she was prevented.

"No. Palms back where they were."

She put them back, causing her elbows to rise up behind her at sharp angles and her back to arch instinctively to counter balance. His hand spread wide on her upper back and pushed, forcing her bared breasts onto the wooden desktop.

She felt utterly exposed.

"Very good. Now stay just like that."

Her eyes squeezed closed from embarrassment, shame, and arousal.

His touch disappeared then, from her thighs and calves and upper back. She shivered from the loss of warmth.

It was silent for a moment, the stillness feeling oddly inappropriate despite the fact that they were in a library. And then she heard movement. Behind her, maybe a foot back, she heard the dragging of wood on carpet – the chair being positioned maybe – and then the rustling of his clothes as he settled himself onto the cheap seat.

She wondered briefly what he was planning by sitting so far away from her.

And then she heard the short, distinctive sound of a zipper.

Oh my god, was he-

Sakura's eye snapped open and she tried as best as she could to peek around her protruding elbows at him. She couldn't see the lower half of his body, but from the way his left shoulder was rising and falling slowly, she knew he what he was doing with his hand.

He has watching her, bent over a desk, subjugated completely to his will, accepting whatever punishment he choose, as he stroked his cock.

He was watching her and getting himself off…

And damn, how that aroused her.

"Mmmm," he moaned.

A bolt of shivers shot immediately to that spot between her legs and her feet shifted along the carpet towards each other so that her thighs could rub against one another. Her ass rose higher.

"Stop," he ordered roughly from his throne, and her body immediately obeyed. "Spread your legs again."

She did.

Nothing happened for a long, tremulous moment. Sakura listened as best as she could for the sound of his flesh moving rapidly against itself. The throbbing in her core grew stronger.

She panted.

A dark voice answered her from behind.

"Look at you. Bent over the desk, your legs spread wide, your tits hanging out, taking your punishment like the naughty girl you are." His voice dripped with the poison of his seduction. The venom burned through her veins. She could not answer him, could not move from the position he had placed her in. Her hips swayed back and forth in a kind of serpentine dance.

She wanted to be touched so badly.

"What if I told you that I will not let you come tonight Sakura? Would you still behave for me?"

Her lip was drawn into her mouth and chewed at anxiously.

Touch me, please.

"What if-"

Please-

"I just got myself off right now. Like I have to on any other night you choose to be here instead of coming home to me?"

Just touch me dammit!

"Would that make you angry?"

She wasn't given the opportunity to answer. An unseen hand suddenly ran up along her leg, from the inside of her ankle, up, up, up across the back of her knee and then along the porcelain skin of her thigh. Her skin burned in his wake.

"But then where would the fun be in that for me, hmm?"

His hand rubbed up between her legs, underneath her skirt and all the way to the quivering line that demarcated her leg and the place where she needed attention most, and then…stopped.

No-don't stop!

"What a shame that you choose to wear panties today," he teased.

The weight of it there was unbearable. So close to where she needed it, but stubbornly refusing to give her what she wanted. Her knees bent, she rolled her hips, but still his damn hand rested in the same place.

She panted. She shifted her weight onto the right leg and began to draw her left inwards in hopes of trapping his damnable hand between her thighs, but a swift crack echoed through the heavy silence and she felt a sharp burning on her bottom.

"Put that foot back."

Did he really just –

"Your ass is going to be as red as a cherry if you don't do it."

He totally did!

Despite her shock and outrage her foot went back to its previous place and her legs were spread wide once again. That hand was still on her thigh but now it was running slowly back and forth along the lacey boarder. It was accompanied by the palm that had slipped into the back of her panties and was rubbing over her punished check in a deep circle.

Sakura found herself in a frenzied state of arousal again.

She just wanted him to touch her dammit!

He knew what she needed and exactly where she needed it. But he had forbid her from moving to claim it herself and she wasn't permitted to talk so that she could ask him, no beg him for it.

And to make it worse, she wasn't able to see any of what was happening behind her which meant her overactive mind was left to conjure up beyond arousing images.

Kakashi kneeling behind her prone form, his hands running up under her skirt, his mask pulled low on his throat, his hard, delicious, erect cock hanging out of his pants.

Because she could do nothing else she groaned, low and needy and full of the abandon she normally did not allow herself to express.

"Oh?" Kakashi asked in a mocking, playful tone. "It seems like you really want me to take care of this. Do you Sakura?"

Two of his fingers finally slipped under the edge of her panties, over her swollen labia and inside of her just slightly, just his fingertips penetrating her wet heat.

Just-

But she didn't need him there. Just an inch or two forward and all of the aching would stop. She rolled her hips dramatically but this only made his fingers slip further inside.

Oh damn.

She could feel his long, elegant digits push in deeper and deeper until he had reached the last knuckle.

Oh-damn-

He hooked them and then pulled them out slowly, drawing forth every agonizing burst of pleasure from her nerves. Her mouth gaped.

"You're dripping," he whispered with dark, breathless desire.

And then he swiftly pushed them back in again, this time adding another and stretching Sakura in an uncomfortable, yet maddeningly edgy, sensation.

But he didn't pull them out. Instead he held them inside.

No, no, no, move them please-

"I am going to ask you a question now Sakura. You are allowed to speak only to answer."

She nodded her head.

Oh god anything, just move your damn fingers!

"Do you want to come?" His voice was rough like gravel.

His thumb found her swollen clit and pressed down hard. It was not the friction she needed to get off and the pressure was somewhat uncomfortable, but at least it was a step in the direction she needed him to go.

"Ah, please Kakashi, I need to so bad!" Her voice was breathy and halting with desire. Her fingernails dug into the wooden desktop.

Both of his hands withdrew.

Sakura shuddered, her body clamping down hard on the emptiness he had previously filled.

Behind her the zipper on the back of her skirt was tugged down and the skirt was pulled roughly over the curve of her hips. It was guided down to the floor and Sakura lifted her feet out of it without even thinking.

Somewhere, beneath the lusty haziness, it occurred to her that they were in a public place and that he was undressing her and leaving her totally exposed.

She could tell that the crotch of her panties was still pulled to the side from his fingering and that her bare pussy was exposed to the entire room of bookshelves.

If someone came in right now-

And then Kakashi's fingers hooked into the top of her last barrier and pulled. Her panties were dragged down over her thighs but no further. He left them stretched around her wavering knees.

"Do not let them fall."

She pulsed and throbbed and ached for him in the open now.

"God, look at you," he hissed from somewhere behind her. He had stepped back away to take in the full view.

The contact abruptly returned as he wrapped his warm body over her prone form. His legs pushing against the backs of hers, the fabric of his pants brushing against her bare skin, his chest flush against her back, and something long and firm pressing maddeningly into her thigh. She wanted to squeeze her legs together and trap it there, but he had positioned her feet just far enough apart to prevent this, and she dared not risk another handprint on her ass.

Because her elbows were positioned high behind her, he was able to easily gain access to her breasts. His fingers slipped between her skin and the marred wooden desk. He palmed the entire weight of her curves first, lifting her slightly up and pressing her into his body further to give himself better access to her chest. Her elbows and back ached from the increased demand on them. And then those damming fingers found her nipples . He ran his index fingers back and forth over her the pebbled skin, rubbing them deliciously faster and faster. Her hips ground back and up into his and her thigh shifted and trembled along his length.

The fingertips pinching her left nipple suddenly disappeared and were pressed against her lips.

"Open your mouth," he demanded.

She parted her lips instantly to accept the invasion. His fingers ran over her tongue and she began to thoughtlessly suck as if they were another appendage. He thrust them into her mouth several times until they were nice and wet with her saliva and then withdrew.

And then they returned to her nipple. He rubbed them back and forth over the needy skin, slicking it like his own tongue and lips would. She was too consumed by the heat his expert ministrations were building to be disgusted. It was the kind of thing she would never allow him to do normally, but he was in control now and was obviously making good use of it.

He worked her nipples until they were painfully erect. He tweaked them, flicked them and then gently ran his fingertips over them, always making sure to balance the pleasure with pain. The left one was slick with saliva, the right was still sore from his earlier abuse ,and she had trouble consolidating the contrasting feelings. Her head was swimming and sharp stabs of pleasure were shooting to the space between her legs.

She was trembling hard, her thighs aching to squeeze closed.

She whimpered pitifully, loudly, and he froze. She felt the hard rod pressing into her thigh twitch.

She did it again.

He released her and stepped back. Her naked chest pressed back into the desk. The hardness on her thigh was gone.

"You want my cock?" he asked roughly.

She moaned in response.

"Feet together," he commanded. Her body immediately obeyed. The panties fell from her knees to rest around her ankles.

And then his fingers were probing into the little triangle of space between her thighs. They pushed up into her and then ran along her lips gathering moisture. She didn't care what for, she was just so thrilled that he was finally touching her. He rubbed against her clit for one brilliant instant. She started to see stars.

The contact ceased as Kakashi ran his fingers over his length, lubricating himself with her honey. And then he was gripping her hips and his cock was pushing in between her thighs.

She gasped.

But he did not enter her as she had expected. His length ran along between her needy folds and kept going forward until the bulbous head was pressing against her clit.

She whimpered from the pressure and rolled her hips back and forth needily.

His grip on her hip increased painfully.

"Do not move."

She wanted to cry out, to scream out.

Then a hand was in her hair again and it was spread wide and pulling. Her chin was lifted up a few inches above the desk. Her scalp was tingling with pleasure and a trace amount of pain.

And then his next command came.

"Read. Out loud. Now"

His length pulled back very, very slowly, dragging across sensitive, swollen, wet flesh.

Her thighs trembled against each other and her eyes rolled backwards with pleasure.

The fingers in her hair tugged sharply.

"I said Read!"

"Kakash-uhn-what're-you-"

His voice rolled over her back like a storm.

"It's obvious to me that you have your priorities all confused," he sounded tense with restraint. "So I'm going to help you decide right now which is more important, me or these books."

Oh, god-

"But someone could hear-"

"Hear what? You reading a boring medical text out loud, or you moaning like a little needy whore?"

Oh, he did not just use that word-

A thrust forward and she groaned.

"You will read that until you've learned your lesson, or I will put you over my knee and provide material of a more salacious nature for you to narrate."

Crap, not Icha Icha.

"I am not giving you a choice."

A fast succession of three hard thrusts had her panting.

"Ah-Alright-uh-"

"Start where you left off."

"Okay-um- "

Her eyes searched the page frantically. She had no idea where she had left off. She couldn't even fucking think. The long rod thrusting between her legs, rubbing constantly back and forth over her clit made thinking impossible. Her neck ached and her scalp tingled all over from his cruel grip. Her aroused nipples were dragging harshly across the wood. But the more she stalled the more violent and quick his thrusts became.

She chose a random paragraph and began to read. "Occurring between adjacent cells that possess broad patches of closely-opposed plasma membrane-"

His thrusting became much less uncomfortably disjointed as she narrated. The slow rhythm he set felt intoxicatingly good. Pleasure rushed up through her body. If he would just speed up a little more, she might be able to-

His cock slid across her flesh with just the right amount of friction. Her labia was parted wide to accommodate his girth and the round head deliciously bumped against her clit with each forward press of his hips. Her body grew wetter and wetter, attempting to encourage him to keep going.

Ah, just keep going-

The words fell from her mouth with no cognition. She had no idea what she was reading, what she was saying. Her mind was completely fractured, while she focused on the maddening feeling he was forcing from her body, her subconscious was absorbing and regurgitating the words on the page.

"-linked by transmembrane channels known as connexons-"

Her body throbbed and contracted and the ache was starting to become too strong. Every time the head of his cock pulled back it ran along her swollen opening. She wanted him to push it in, fill her up all the way to the brim. But he continued to tease.

And then she heard her undoing. He groaned low and long behind her.

The man had amazing restraint, but it seemed his resolve was faltering. She knew he wanted to be inside of her as much as she wanted him to be.

"-cytokine and chemokine cellular -Ah-Kakashi-please-uhn-just-"

His thrusting stopped.

"Did I tell you to stop reading?" It was a low dangerous tone, but she could hear the poorly concealed breathless desire that blurred the edges.

"Nooo," she whined low. Her head hung with abandon from his hand. She wanted to cry. "I can't- just please- please-"

The head of his cock was suddenly pressing against her swollen hole. It pushed forward enough to part dripping flesh and then stopped.

She trembled hard.

"Do you want this?" he growled. The hand in her hair pulled back harder.

"God, yes! Yes! Please Kakashi-" she practically yelled, not even caring if they were overheard anymore.

He pushed in a mere inch further and stopped.

If her hips hadn't been trapped between the table and his domineering body she would have already been riding his length. But she couldn't move at all. Her body was just there to receive his advances willingly, with no resistance. She wanted to lift her palms from the desk and reach behind her to force him to thrust, but she knew his quick hands would immediately stop her.

"Please, please, please," she cried it like a desperate mantra. If he had been trying to push her to the edge, he had succeeded.

"Shhh, baby," he whispered gently. "I'm going to give it to you." The hand in her hair guided her head down so that her forehead rested on the crease of the open book. "I'm going to take good care of you." Fingers stroked over her neck. "But first, tell me what I need to hear."

He had made his point. He had won. So she did not hesitate to tell him what he wanted.

"I'm sorry. I won't do it again. I promise. Just please-" Her head lulled back and forth as she spoke.

Screw pride. She needed to be screwed.

"Good girl." A kiss was pressed into her sweat-soaked hair.

And then he pushed forward.

It was one of the most delicious feelings she had ever experienced. His thick, firm cock sunk into her agonizingly slowly. Her body parted for him, pulled him in deeper. Normally sex started out with shallow thrusts and progressed further when he was sure her body was stretched and ready to accommodate his girth. But not now. His hips continued to drive forward as he shoved his entire length into her trembling heat until he could go no further, the bones in his hips pressed hard against the round globes of her ass.

It was so much, so very much at once, and Sakura was not accustomed to the immediate sensation of being stretched so thoroughly. The heavy fullness made her gasp out, as if he was occupying all of the space inside of her and there was no room for even breath.

Her head lifted up of its own accord this time, her spine demanding she arch with pleasure, and her quivering chin came to a rest in the crease of the open book. Her lips were parted with wordless praise.

He growled low and long behind her.

And then his hips began to move.

He was not gentle. His thrusts were immediately long, fast, and deep. His hips pulled back as far as they dared and he pushed himself inside all the way to the hilt each time. It was rough and it was overwhelming.

His hands on her hips ensured that she could neither avoid nor reciprocate his thrusts. Each time he shoved into her, the edge of the desk dug into her upper thighs and her sore nipples dragged across the uneven surface.

He used her body hard and with a sort of careful disregard for her needs.

But despite this, she was still trembling with pleasure. Each thrust had his cock bumping against a spot deep inside which sent sharp bursts of pleasure coiling throughout her torso.

And he was doing it on purpose.

She felt torn. His behavior seemed to really match the mood of the scene he had created. But she still needed tenderness from him to reassure her.

Oh how well he knew her body-

Just then his hands left their place on her hips and came to rest over hers, their fingers lacing together and both sets of fingernails digging into the wood beneath with pleasure.

He grunted.

His body collapsed further forward onto hers. His forehead pushing her shoulder as his hips continued to work into her.

"Kakashi-I need-I-"

"Shhh," he interrupted breathily. "I know."

There was a dramatic flurry of movement and then Sakura dizzily found herself being flipped and arranged on her back…on the desk. Her knees were bent and her feet were perched on the very edge, her panties hanging off of one ankle.

Her legs spread wide and held there by the strong hands on the inside of her thighs.

He held her wide, wide open and looked down upon her with raw hunger.

She felt like a wolf's soon to be consumed meal.

He stood tall between her thighs, staring down at her with a cold heat burning in his eyes. The mask was pulled low on his neck, and his achingly beautiful face was in full view. His jaw was set firmly as he glared .

It was the first good look she had gotten of Kakashi since their rendezvous began.

The head of his penis was resting right at her opening.

And he wasn't fucking moving!

"please baby, please, please just-" She arched her back and thrust her breasts up, an instinctual action, an offering.

His hands squeezed down roughly on her thighs.

"Keep. Them. Here." he growled through clenched teeth.

Oh shit.

Hearing his commands had been arousing enough, but now that she had to see the control burning across his face. It was at once terrifying and sexy.

His hair hung in a more disheveled than usual heap on his head, long bluntly cut silver strands hanging in front of his eyes and sticking against his sweat-soaked forehead. She wanted to reach up and push them away, but she wasn't certain that he would allow it. Her hands twitched.

Somehow he knew she was unsure because in the next instant he was no longer gripping her widely opened thighs. His hands reached forward and wrapped around her wrists. She resisted the desire to close her legs, or to thrust her hips up the small distance that would be needed to slip his cock inside.

He pulled her hands up toward him and leaned down just slightly to place a gentle kiss to the inside of each wrist. His lips scalded her skin.

And then he was crossing her wrists over each other and gripping both tightly in his right hand and forcing them backwards until they were pushed down onto the book occupied space directly behind where her head rested.

He held them there.

And stared down into her eyes.

She pulled, unable to resist testing the bonds of his hand, but he squeezed down tighter.

His mouth quirked into a wicked smile and she could not look away.

She felt like prey.

Before Sakura could begin to worry what his other hand was up to, it revealed itself.

Kakashi had wrapped his long fingers around his cock and was now running the tip teasingly up and down her folds.

Sakura's toes rolled over the edge of the desk. Her hips rose up higher. Her breasts thrust out further. Her wrists turned and pulled in his grasp.

"Please, please, please," she begged.

He ignored her.

The head of his cock continued to tease her desperate body as his long torso leaned forward over her. His spine arched gracefully and she was struck by how cruelly beautiful he was. And then his lips were kissing the hollow just between her breasts. His hair was falling into her face and across her skin.

The lips dragged up her breast slowly. His cock ran down her folds. His lips brushed against her nipple then parted. Hot breath washed over the engorged skin.

She cried out.

And then his lips closed over her. Her nipple was pulled into the torrid heat of his mouth. His grip on her wrists tightened. The head of his cock was at her dripping opening. He pushed forward. She arched up hard into his mouth.

He forced his cock all the way, all the way, all the way inside.

He grunted deep in his throat and then began to thrust.

He worked himself into her in short quick plunges. It was dramatically different than when he was taking her from behind. The heat built quickly for her this way.

He continued to lavish attention on her nipple. He pulled it between his teeth and flicked over it with his quick tongue. He bit down. He sucked hard. She sobbed and arched and tried to pull her hands free from his grip. She didn't know if she wanted to pull him closer or push him away, but she wanted to do something!

She was getting terribly close. She could feel the pressure building up in the deep well between her hips.

His thrusts began to deepen. Her thighs were still held widely open as he had commanded. She felt completely unprotected against the driving force of his hips. She had no way to control his thrusts. And then he found that spot again.

Sakura sobbed.

He released her nipple with a loud pop. It would have been embarrassing if his cock wasn't tormenting her with excruciating pleasure.

"Uhn- damn- Sakura," he growled as he lost some of his control to the pleasure of being inside of her.

He shifted forward over her body until his drawn face was right above hers.

So he could watch.

And then his free fingers found her clit.

He frigged it just the way she needed him to as his hips continued to drive her towards madness.

Her mouth opened wide in a silent scream. She gasped in a deep shuddering breath and looked into his scorching eyes pleadingly.

"Kakashi…"

She wasn't sure if she was asking for his permission or not, but he gave it to her anyway.

"Come for me baby. Give it me." He ordered her.

It was coming fast and hard.

"Give it to me Sakura. Right now! Come on my cock."

Oh my god-

His voice rose higher with urgency and threat. His hips were pounding her now. His hands torture on her clit.

"Do it baby. Do it right now! Come for me!"

Oh-my-god-

"Come NOW!"

And then it hit her like a wall.

Fast and hard.

The pleasure was violent. It tore up through her body as it ravaged her.

She pulsed and throbbed with no restraint. Her back arched painfully, her eyes rolled back, her mouth fell open.

Rules forgotten, her thighs closed around his hips and pulled him into her further.

Above her Kakashi was watching his love's face with rapt pleasure as she rode her orgasm hard.

Her body pulled against him urgently and then he himself was joining her in oblivion.

It was the sweetest release.

When Sakura came back to her body she immediately realized that she hadn't even got to see Kakashi come. She always loved the look on his face and the animalistic noises he made as he emptied deep inside of her body. She always regretted when she missed it.

But when her eyes began to work again, she saw him standing between her legs staring down at her with a hard heat again. His still semi-erect member was flush against her thigh.

He had come all over her thigh.

He gave her a burning look, then ran his hand all the way down from her knee to the gooey mess smeared across her skin and began to rub it in, his palm moving in wide circles to spread his seed across her trembling leg.

Marking her?

"Kakashi- what the hell are you-"

"Shh," he looked at her wickedly.

But then he froze suddenly, his spine straightening from its tired curve. And then he was tucking his dick back into his pants and pulling his mask up in a rush of movement.

"Put your arms around my neck," he ordered.

"Wha-"

"Come on," he said as he pulled her up by the elbows, and guided her arms around his neck. Her ass was still sitting on the desk, so he had to bend slightly for her to reach.

His lips brushed against her cheek through his mask in a lovingly sweet gesture.

"Did you learn your lesson?" he asked softly.

Sakura sighed tiredly and nodded into his shoulder.

"Mmm-hmm."

"Good girl. Next time just check the damn books out and bring them home. Okay?"

"Alright," she answered sleepily.

"Or don't. That is, if you want to be punished again," he teased in a low, sexy voice as his hands ran down her side to grab her ass.

"Kakashi! You freaking pervert!" She shouted, raising her head from his shoulder to so that she might better connect her fist with his head.

But he said something then that completely thwarted her attack.

"So sorry to cause you a disturbance Michigo-sensei."

Huh?

Sakura's eyes opened wide. Kakashi continued to look straight at her with his stupid eye-creased smile.

Over his shoulder, across the room, just by the door that led into the medical section, was the night librarian, a woman Sakura knew well and had occasion to speak to quite often.

The woman's eyes were open wide and her hands were covering her mouth. The blush on her cheeks told Sakura that she knew exactly what was going on. But just how much had that damn fool Kakashi allowed her to see?

"Michigo! It's not what you th-"

The fool interrupted again. "Please hold these books for my wife Michigo-sensei. I'll send someone by to collect them… and her shirt buttons…later."

"H-hai Hokage-sama," Michigo answered with evident embarrassment.

"Wait-don't you dare-" Sakura began to scream.

But Michigo never heard the end of her threat as Kakashi had teleported them far away from the library and into the safe confines of their bedroom where he let his hot little spit-fire wife work out her anger with him for the rest of the night.

And part of the next day too.


End file.
